Pain
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: Heartland may have done a lot to her, but she wasn't going to give up; not with the person who saved her on her side.


**_A/N: Warning for mentions of prostitution and things. Nothing explicit but it's there._**

* * *

The first time he sold me, I had just barely come to the Tower. I had been maybe twelve at the time, having only known my childhood friend from my life on the streets as an orphan. The man I had been sold to took me to a room specially designed for these things inside the Tower. This man, whoever he was, I had never seen before; his hair was blonde, greying and becoming thin. I hadn't known what to do as he had strapped me to the bed and taken my virginity from me.

The mayor of this city, Mr. Heartland, had scolded me after the man he had sold me to complained that I screamed too much. I couldn't have helped it; it hurt so bad to have somebody force me to have done such an act, against my will. Mr. Heartland had simply stared at me as I had told him that I didn't want to do this again, to have to sell my body again to a stranger.

He didn't take no for an answer.

By day, I was training alongside my childhood friend and the son of the creator of the city, taking blows left and right, dealing with the electric shocks delivered to my body whenever I did something wrong in my actions. Then, by night, I had stripped my training suit for a tiny black dress, fishnet stockings, and a pair of platform heels that made running nearly impossible. Heartland forced me to have sex with numerous men, including the creator of the city, who was always rough and was my first customer.

I remember sitting on my bed one night, nearly eighteen years old and holding a package of condoms between my fingers. I had stared at the wall, freezing in my revealing outfit, tugging at the corset top and hoping that my breasts wouldn't ache too much after my next client came to me. Mr. Heartland himself was among my visitors lined up for tonight; he had made me his own personal sex slave a few years before, and now I was beaten and raped by him almost every night.

I promised myself that I wouldn't cry. Leaning my head back, I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced the tears developing in my eyes to dry. Eventually I would find my outlet, a way out of this hell before I ended up in a place I didn't want to begin to imagine.

The first client of the night left me broken, shaking and trying desperately not to cry. I clutched at the bed sheets, which contained the liquids that were shed during this session. Next was the creator of the city, his violet eyes angry, and he beat me until I was bleeding between my legs and scratches marked my skin. Heartland then came to me, and he was gentle with me after seeing the damage done to me, but he still took me, took me until I died on the inside again.

Even if he is dead, I despise that man. He made me a prostitute, selling myself over and over until I could no longer hold myself together. Three months ago, I had been his slave. Three months ago, I was on a path towards hell. But now, that is no more.

Kaito has his hand on my shoulder as I tell him this. He's standing behind me, his gaze warm on my exposed back. I have him to thank for getting me out of Mr. Heartland's grasp; if it weren't for Kaito, I wouldn't be here. I love Kaito because he has saved me more than I'd like to admit, and I have been trying to return the favor.

Smiling at him as I turn to look at him, I place my hand over his. "Thank you," I say, and I'm glad his eyes don't wander, because I was wearing the outfit that Heartland had given me to service men in. I was wearing it not to attract attention, but to show the scars that I had because of what he did to me.

"I'm glad to have helped," he answers, leaning down and taking my lips in his. He's gentle, just as he's always been since he saved me from hell. Once we part, I smile and take his hand in mine.

"Take me away from this place." Turning fully toward him, I pull the jacket he has thrown over me closer. "Let's leave this place behind so we don't have to remember the pain we both faced here."

Kaito nods, holding up a little device in his hand. He's made sure that his younger brother is somewhere else, waiting for us to come pick him up. I glance one final time at Heartland Tower as we walk away, and then Kaito hands me the device that he possesses.

I press the red button on top, and the loud explosions from behind us form a shockwave that bounces around the city. I smile as Kaito places an arm around my shoulders, guiding me to the car that awaits us as the Tower falls and takes all the bad people who still remain with it.

Gazing out the window of the car as we leave, I feel a jolt of happiness as the remnants of the Tower burn.

"Goodbye, Heartland," I say, turning back to Kaito and leaning against him.

* * *

**_A/N: Inspired by my little Hollywood Undead session. XD This was certainly depressing, and if I have to up the rating, I will. Anyway, REVIEW!_**


End file.
